He Loved
by Missteque
Summary: Tom Riddle loved Death. He allowed Death to consume him. But he saw Death as his weakness, and tried to escape from Death's grasp. A oneshot. Dark. Please Read and Review.


**He Loved:**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc. etc.**

**3rd Person POV:**

He loved Death; there was no doubt about it. Death made him feel worthy; powerful.

As he looked into his parent's eyes, he wanted nothing more then for them to meet the fury of Death. As he uttered her sacred words, he felt Death's arms caress his own, and he felt her fury roar out of his wand. He watched as Death consumed his parents' bodies, and smiled in grim satisfaction.

Tom Riddle was always a weird being, with weird obsessions. As a boy in the orphanage, he grew up with anger as a friend. He let anger consume him completely, and it enabled him to do magical things. Literally magical things. He would taunt his fellow peers, levitating their petty dolls on top of cupboards which were out of reach, or by destroying toy cars. He did all these things just by wishing he could do them. He never touched the dolls or the cars; they just did what he wanted them to do.

Tom Riddle was never one for emotion. He looked with hate on all those who admitted weakness of any kind. He would laugh humorlessly at the little girls who would cry when their dolls disappeared from view. He was always too good for anything so average.

Tom Riddle always knew he was special. He knew he was meant for great things. When Dumbledore came into the orphanage to tell him he had been accepted into Hogwarts – a school for witches and wizards – he thought the old man looked too old and weak to be able to be powerful. Tom knew he was going to be powerful. What else would he have been born for?

Tom Riddle was a top student at Hogwarts; he learned everything he could for power is knowledge. He discovered that he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. He knew he was important. He had to be.

In his third year he opened the Chamber of Secrets, and set the Basilisk on the petty, weak muggle-born students. Tom Riddle believed that they should be wiped out of existence; being muggle-born was a weakness. When Dumbledore came to find out who the heir of Salazar was, Tom framed his classmate Rubeus Hagrid, who had a fascination of big ugly creatures. It all fit well, and Rubeus was expelled.

Tom Riddle was a Slytherin Prefect and Head Boy in his last year. He knew everything there was to know. He was loved by everyone, except for that weak old man Dumbledore. He was powerful.

It was when he left school that Tom Riddle met Death. He had met Death before, but hadn't known Death well until now. He renewed his name as Lord Voldemort, and he allowed Death to overtake him. He killed many thousands of people so he could be recognized as the most powerful. But, deep down, he also killed them for Death.

Lord Voldemort wanted to rid himself of all human weaknesses; emotions. He loved Death, and it was because of that that he had to part with Death. He wanted to always be powerful, he didn't want to die and give it up just for Death. To him, the worse thing possible that could happen was to die. The only way to achieve what he wanted (immortality) was to make Horcruxes. Lots of them.

And this is what Lord Voldemort did. He made six of seven Horcruxes, and would continue to serve Death –by killing- until he had made the seventh Horcrux; then he could kill for himself.

On one fatal night, he went to attack the boy who was destined to kill him - to deliver him to Death. Lord Voldemort walked into the house, killed the father, then the mother, and stared for a second into the little boy's green eyes, before uttering Death's wish.

Death had different plans. Death's wish was for him to be dead before the seventh Horcrux was made so he could be with Death forever. Lord Voldemort was destroyed; but not dead, much to Death's disappointment. What neither of them knew was that the little boy – Harry Potter- was made the seventh Horcrux by the strange twist of events.

As years and years went on, Harry Potter was famous for destroying Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was left nothing more than a ghost. And then finally, Lord Voldemort regained his body and killed anyone he could.

But the person he really wanted to kill was Harry Potter, because Death chose Harry over him. Although he would be giving Harry to Death, he didn't care, as long as Harry Potter never walked his earth again. Besides, Lord Voldemort felt nothing but anger and remembrance. He didn't feel love anymore. He only remembered what it felt like to have Death there, and it made him angry. At one stage, Lord Voldemort thought he had killed Harry Potter, but he Death didn't want him, so Harry Potter lived.

After a few more years of bloodshed, Lord Voldemort was fighting his last fight; against Harry Potter (to Lord Voldemort's surprise). After baiting Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort uttered Death's words once more, but Death finally claimed him as the curse deflected Harry for the second time and hit him. Lord Voldemort's anger had blinded him from realizing that all his Horcruxes were destroyed. Voldemort's ignorance and protected him from anything worth living for. And so, Lord Voldemort died.

And only was it in Death's arms that he realized that emotions weren't weak; they were more powerful then anything else.

**_This is just something I thought up while talking to friends, and I kept thinking about it since and decided to get it off my chest. It isn't as good as I expected, but that's ok. Just thought I'd share it :)_**

**_Please read and review,_**

**_Missteque_**


End file.
